1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to carriers for carrying such objects as bicycles, skis, luggage and the like and, more particularly, is directed towards foldable carriers of the foregoing type that are configured to be attached to motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of bicycle riding for sport, recreation and transportation has increased. Bicyle carriers of various configurations have been designed which enable the bicycle owner to transport one or more bicycles from place to place by means of his automobile. Certain ones of these carriers are intended for permanent mounting to the vehicle and other carriers are configured to be mounted and demounted readily. The later type, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,811 of Nussbaum, is collapsible to a limited extent for storage when not in use. Such carriers have been introduced with varying degrees of success. A need has arisen for an automobile carrier which can be mounted and demounted easily and which can be collapsed into a flat configuration for easy storage.